Showtime
Showtime is a small map in the Nemesis DLC for Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is a re-imagining of Shipment from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Overview Showtime takes place in a futuristic arena. The map is almost completely close-quarters, but is larger than the original Shipment. No areas of the map mid-range, however, the window of a building on one side of the map can serve as a good (and the only) sniping spot on the map. Submachine guns and shotguns are statistically the best choices because of this, but sniper rifles and marksman rifles can be used too if the player uses the sniping spot to its full potential. Dynamics *The Field Order reward for this map is a slot machine for the player who achieves it, granting them one of five different rewards: **Six Care Packages will be dropped for the player and their team to collect and use, and the first notes of the U.S. National Anthem playing. **Sentry Gun turrets will appear from certain corners of the map, firing down at enemies. **A deadly gas is released along the edges of the map, damaging and killing enemies and forcing the action towards the center. **A "jackpot" which includes all of the previous three rewards. **A K.E.M. Strike which will detonate on the map. killing all enemies. ***This reward can be obtained multiple times from dropped Care Packages, so it is possible to chain it if it drops from one of the Six Care Packages. *Unlike Shipment players can access the outer areas of the map that is initially restricted by a number of steel doors along the outer walls of the central "arena" space. These doors open ~30 seconds from the start of the match. The announcer signals this by saying, "It looks like we're experiencing some technical difficulties." "And the doors are open again." *An announcer narrates some of the things that happen throughout the match, but they focus primarily on the player's point of view. For example, when the first kill is made, he will say "Things are starting to heat up." When the player gets a double kill: "Looks like there is a sale, because this guy just got a two for one." When the player gets killed: "That's gotta hurt, if he wasn't dead already." When the player gets killed from behind: "Watch out behind you. Oh, too late." *There are screens around the map that have commercials on them that will say "Please stand by." when the match starts and in between round of Safeguard. Extinction Egg Hunt Go west across the B Dom Flag towards the west wall where the stage with the pyrotechnics going off is at; climb up the two black boxes, sprint jump over onto the shack with the red-orange 1 2 3 signs, look in the room with the broken windows and the Egg is inside. Trivia *If the player looks up into the spectator area, they will find animated civilian spectators cheering on the teams and camera flashes. *The entire map (including outside the map) is shaped like an eye with a harpoon through it. This is a reference to Neversoft, a team that helped make Call of Duty: Ghosts. This can be seen by entering spectator mode. **Also on the outside of the map, the player can find the Neversoft Logo burning in the distance. *A poster on the map shows the Guilin Bai Lan Resort, which foreshadows the Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare map Retreat. Gallery File:CoD Ghosts Nemesis DLC Showtime.png Crossmap view Showtime CoD Ghosts.png|Cross map view Random pointstreak generator Showtime CoD Ghosts.png|The random pointstreak generator awards a pointstreak generated on screen. Toxic_smoke_Showtime_CoD_Ghosts.png|Not all pointstreaks are friendly Sentry_Trapdoor_Showtime_CoD_Ghosts.png|Trapdoor opens to reveal sentry gun to target the enemy team Enemy shot on Showtime CoDG.png View of Showtime 3 CoDG.png View of Showtime 2 CoDG.png View of Showtime CoDG.png Retreat Poster Showtime CoDG.png|The poster found on Showtime Videos Official Call of Duty® Ghosts Showtime Map Preview|Map preview. Call Of Duty Ghosts ShowTime Gameplay|Gameplay in Search and Rescue. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Maps